What if?
by Anime RainBows
Summary: What if there was a role reversal? Sesshoumaru is a 18 year old delinquent, born with unnatural silver hair. Kagome, a stoic demon of the west with a deep running grudge against Kikyo a half demon pinned to the Sacred tree by Inuyasha her long love. But what if by some pure twist of fate Sesshoumaru finds himself stuck with the Demon Mistress instead of Kikyo? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru couldn't seem to catch a grip of Rin as she scurried about. His 10 year old sister seemed head-strongly intent on finding their not so elusive cat last minute before school. It had gone missing for a couple of nights and she'd been bent of retrieving it to it's proper place; on it's plush bed by the door to laze. Lazing about was anything but what it needed. It was overweight with a signature stagger Rin refused to acknowledge. "He's fine!" She'd always argue in his defence.

"Sesshoumaru! Where'd Buyo go?" She whined slightly in a flurry of words.

"He's somewhere around here, trust me. He's fine." He sighed loosening his stance. His long fuse seemed defective lately. It seemed to be growing shorter and shorter, and he was losing his imperviousness to such childish acts his sister would often pull. She really was planning to follow through with the last minute search party wasn't she?

"Buyo! Buyo!" She called in a mingled of tongue clacks, "here boy, Buyo!" Ditching her school bag by her brother she continued to wander.

Sesshoumaru followed behind his sister, suppress his steam on the small girl.

He stroked his silver hair in frustation. Even though most of the Japanese population had raven dark hair, it must've been sour fate that chose him to be the lone naturally silver head. Thanks to that he'd been labeled a delinquent since childhood. It would have been a good laugh for him to see their faces when they found out that he'd became one because of their words.

His little sister, naturally dark haired, hobbled about obliviously into the store-room where the old well was kept. She mustered her nerves to defy his prying gold flecked eyes, continuing to scour the wooden planked floorboards for their home cat.

It took a matter of seconds of Sesshoumaru to realise the virescent light emanating from beneath the cover to the well. It was more like a sixth sense.

"Rin, you better get here. Something's not right." He stated dropping his bag like case to the side, making his way down towards the little girl. He reached his sister, who was still frantically searching for their cat even as she was erected on the spot. That was until he heard a ghastly voice behind him.

"Got you now!" Within seconds, million clawed hands erupted from the well, wrapping themselves around him like tentacles.

"Rin! Hurry and get out of here!" He warded, fighting the force dragging him into the vortex. Obediently the little girl sped out the door shooting her brother a back glance. She pushed her feet hard, scaling the steps faster than she'd ever had, meanwhile tears blurring her sight until she reached outside.

What was going on? Was this a joke that her brother played on her? He'd pay if it was, she'd never forgive him. Wiping the tears away she turned back, forcing a step after another.

The well was barren as it had always been, with wilted vines latticed across the stones. Nothing had changed, but the ominous space where the sutra would usually be plastered, missing.

She shot back in fright, meanwhile shrieking the moment she felt a furred body graze across her leg. "Buyo," she whispered through her tears. "Sesshoumaru's gone, and it's all my fault," she sobbed crouching over to the clueless critter.

* * *

Hi guys! It's my first time trying something like this so please support me! Leave a comment if you'd like!

Chapters may take time to update, but since they're really short I guess it would be easier no? :)

Please correct me if there's anything incorrect about the information.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru stared in utter shock. There he was floating midair, surrounding by what seemed like an endless universe of lights shooting across him, though obscured by the a beady eyed human centipede before him with a distractingly voluptuous upper body. Was this a demon his old man had been warning him so ubiquitously of. Abruptly he was brought back to the scene before him, as he felt a moist tongue lap across his left cheek.

"My, my, a handsome one you are," it smirked slowly wrapping itself around his body; the sickly graze of hairs brushing against his skin. He felt so disgusted.

"It makes the deal all the more worth it, now hand over the jewel," it coaxed constricting itself around his body. He could feel his lower body growing limp already.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about!" He shoved forcefully, when a sudden cyan light exuded from his palm. The human centipede hissed in pain, releasing him immediately. It spiralled downwards, seething as it went.

"I'll get you! The jewel is mine!" The moment he lost sight of the distant figure the celestial surroundings seemed to fade back into the walls of the well, and gravity once again pulled him back towards the ground. He looked about, still slightly dazzled by what had just transpired. Standing himself up against the wall, he looked about, pulling himself together. The teacher would have a ball lecturing him in front of the class at this rate.

"Hey Rin," he called squinting above, only to be greeted by harsh light. Since when did shrine lose it's roof? He was beginning to worry when no reply came. Maybe Rin had left already.

Grumbling to himself he climbed up the vines laced on the walls. Hoisting himself over the wooden frame he found he was surrounded by unusual shrubbery. The decked pavement, was now replaced by unkempt grass and staggeringly large trees. Where was he?

The only familiar landmark he found was the Sacred tree, towering above the others when he looked up. His mind warped itself, latching onto the hope that the house would be within sight the moment he turned by the tree. Jogging towards it, he could feel his heart beating from adrenaline. Maybe it was these sort of delusions that had brought upon his sudden irascibility.

His fast pace began to thin out the closer he got to the Sacred tree. He could sense another presence among the forest. In fact, two that really blurred out the rest. It had always been there since birth, this irritating sense of auras and presences that overwhelmed him in large crowds. Though it made it easy for him to detect incoming foes.

Just as he neared the clearing he ducked for a bush. Just as he had expected. Quietly he crept closer, cautious to not make a sound as he crawled low concealing himself.

He held his breath in. There stood a woman, staring nonchalantly at another. She had waves of raven hair, and electric blue eyes with jagged twin marrings across her cheeks. She had a pale complexion, and cladded with armour over her elegant physique. He hadn't paid much attention in any sort history class, but he could just tell from her dignified posture she was of noble cohorts. After assessing the dominant figure he turned to the other.

If he was seeing correctly, it was a girl pinned to what he believed to be the Sacred Tree. Her face was plastered with a peaceful expression, although she were asleep. She too had dark hair tumbling down in healthy locks and wore simple red apparel, though bare foot. He strained his sight further. Where those cat ears on her head? 'Was she perhaps a cosplayer?' he thought. If they weren't dressed in such traditional clothing and acting all dramatic he would have guessed otherwise.

"Lady Kagome!" A croaky voice screeched, followed by the sound of petite feet dashing towards the woman. With in a few seconds an imp dressed primly in a kimono came scrambling around the corner, followed by a galloping two headed beast.

"It seems - although villa-gers are com-ing Milady!" It bowed courteously with it's inconsistent breaths for air punctuating it's report. Mutely the girl turned with cold eyes, almost like she was hesitant to leave sight of the other bound to the tree.

"Let us go then Jaken," her voice gave a soothing timbre Sesshoumaru rarely heard. She reached for the muzzled reigns of scaled two headed beast with the green imp ready to waddle behind. With a faint flicker of her eyes, she walked away. As Sesshoumaru stood up from the bush, he couldn't shake the feeling residing at the back of his head that she'd known he was there all along.

Slowly he crept out from his hiding position, wary of his surroundings, soon finding himself before the cat eared girl. 'Where they real?' Skeptically he reached towards her ears and pulling them slightly. They were firmly planted on her head. Maybe she was so sort of demon afterall. He was about make his way down from the messy mass of roots when his foot slid from the slippery bark, grabbing onto the closest thing he could to stabilise himself.

"Oi! Hooligan! Halt from desecrating the bitch!(1)" Sesshoumaru snapped his head up vigilantly. A crowd of village men came scrambling armed, aligning themselves in a semi circle with him as its center point. In a sequence that unfolded itself too fast, Sesshoumaru found himself the bull's eye of every weapon.

He looked to his left hand to only find it in the awkwardest position there could possibly be. Quickly releasing the girl's breast he staggered back in self-disgust, still aware that there were agitated spectators ready to fire their arrows on whim.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1 - Bet that sounded rather nasty huh? But to be fair she is a female dog demon. (Half to be exact)

Kagome! I apologize for the uneventful story so far, I'm not very amused with the story myself so far. I'm sure it's going to get better though :) I seriously think I may have bitten more than I can chew. I think that I'll need to proper re-asess the personalities and such. Since both them are quite 'enclosed', I think it's going to be a task, but hang in there! I will succeed, somehow! Also I must restrain myself from the next update so that more information words etc. can be added and such. Seriously obsessed with them *fangirls*

Comment Replies:

Suzume Batchii Taichi - Thank you so much for the review! :) Anyways, I really haven't thought much of it to be honest. It's been more like an idea that's been growing and growing such much over the years that I've never had the opportunity to write or share, but look where I am now :) Thank you for the review again! I will try my best!

miko lullaby - Thank you very much for the review! I'd always thought that the idea would be so incredibly awesome too! The ideas have so much potential, I just hope I don't stuff it up :(

jessiemaebay - Update's up! :) Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for the comment! But I think I just totally annihilated your expectations with boredom, sorry :(

Death marininja - Thank you for the comment, lots of appreciation for it! :)

BananaNut37 - Thank you for the praise! I basically have two main reasons I write. One, to improve my writing and two, to share my imagination. It's a good practice to play with words that are secluded in the everyday use in stories. I hope you understand. Thank you for the comment though, I appreciate it so much! :)


End file.
